Marshall
Marshall & Chase, sometimes called Charshall or Mase is a popular romance. Sometimes the fans named them "Friends Forever" and it's mostly used in fanfiction but some fan art exists too. Canon Trivia *In "Pups Fall Festival", Chase immediately ran to Marshall to check if she was okay when she crashed into the pumpkins. Chase also tried to alert Marshall to some rolling pumpkins headed her way. He was also concerned when Marshall crashed into the pumpkins and immediately went over to her and pulled a pumpkin off Marshall's head. Marshall encouraged Chase to lead the way to prepare for the fall festival when Chase felt left out having nothing to do. *In "Pups Turn On The Lights", Marshall and Chase are blown by the wind and land on each other. Then they share a laugh together while looking at each other happily. Chase later also tries to warn Marshall about the Lookout doors not opening due to no electricity, but Marshall bumps into the doors anyway. *In "Pups Save a Toof", Chase found a tug rope and Chase claims to Zuma and Rubble that it's his and Marshall's. *In "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie", Chase smiles at Marshall when Marshall's about to play Pup Pup Boogie with Zuma. *In "Pups Save the Parade" when Marshall was stuck in a floating bathtub, Chase said "I'm coming for you, Marshall!" in a very determined way while chasing her. *In "Pups Save Jake" Marshall was the first to notice that Chase wasn't in the Lookout and was visibly worried when Ryder told the pups that Chase was the one who called for help. When Ryder and Chase found Marshall after she got lost in the cave, Chase asked Marshall, "You weren't scared, were you?" Marshall responds with "Being in a dark cave doesn't scare me," she pauses, then continues, "when you're here", which made Chase laugh and they both smile at each other. *In "Pups Save a Friend" Chase was the first to notice that Marshall missed the whole Apollo show. He was also very enthusiastic when Ryder assigned him to find Marshall. He also called Marshall cool. When Marshall played leaf-chasing after she left, she said that Chase would have love playing leaf-chasing, which shows that Chase and Marshall are close that Marshall knows what Chase would like, and that Marshall thought of Chase when she left. After they found Marshall and saved the bunnies, Chase was the first to asked Marshall why she ran away. *In "Pups Save a Show", Marshall called Chase pal. When Chase couldn't perform in the show, Marshall was chosen to replace Chase. At first, she hesitated but Chase told Marshall to do it for him. Also, Chase cheered on Marshall when watching the show. *In "Pups Save a Flying Frog", Chase went "WHOO-WHOOOOO! Mar-SHALL!" *In "A Pup in a Sheep's Clothing", Chase said "WHOO-WHOOOOO! Mar-SHALL!" again. *In "Pups Save the Friendship Day", when Marshall accidentally splatted everyone with paint after singing, Chase not only laughed but also said her name when everyone else only laughed. Then Marshall fist pumps Chase once she's singing the friendship song. *In "Pups Save a Basketball Game", Chase cheers Marshall on to play in the team, saying "It doesn't matter how good you are, you're part of the team." *In "Pups Save a Dragon" when Ryder deployed Chase and Skye to help out Marshall in distracting the dragon, Chase said to Marshall, "Don't worry Marshall! Your wingman's arrived!" Then the two high-fived. Then they work together to distract the dragon. *In "Air Pups" when Marshall was floating away with the kite, Chase flew to her saying, "I'm coming, Marshall!" and saved her. *In "Pups In a Jam" when Marshall accidentally put in too much sugar for the jam and almost slipped in, Chase quickly pulls Marshall to prevent her from slipping into the jam, resulting in Marshall crashing on Chase. *In "Pups Save a Space Toy", when Marshall was in the bubble being pulled into the spaceship, Chase said, "I'll catch her!" in a determined way. Chase weaves and darts around the trees to catch Marshall, yelling "I got her! I got her!" eventually shooting out his net and catching Marshall. *In "Pups Save the Talent Show" Chase winked at Marshall while playing the drums in the show to encourage him to continue singing. Marshall then smiled at Chase. blue wall *In "Pups Save Farmer Alex" Chase was worried when Marshall did not enter the elevator, saying, "Uh-oh, where's Marshall?" Then Marshall is revealed to be hanging from a balloon floating on the roof of the elevator, unbeknowst to the other pups. *In "Pups Save Skye", Chase untangled Marshall in the elevator when Marshall accidentally got herself tangled in the pup toy. * Chase is usually always saying once the pups enter the elevator " Hey, where's Marshall?" or "Uh oh, where's Marshall?" with concern in his voice *In "Mer-pups Save The Turbots" Chase is the first to notice Marshall has gone missing. Fanon The pairing between Marshall x Chase has received international acclaim from fans alike and has been considered by far the most popular bromance ever in the show. The pairing has been used in other media such as fan-art and fanfiction. One of the most notable fanfics focusing on Marshall & Chase's relationship is "Marshall Gone Missing" written by acclaim fanfic author HavocHound and has been considered by far the greatest PAW Patrol fanfic of all time and the best one revolved around the brother-like friendship between them. Although they're not related by blood nor are the same breed, fans have said that they are brothers and love each other like ones. Marshall & Chase has even stated this themselves in fan-fiction. Other Pairings Pups Save Friendshipsday Skye Chase (1).jpg|''Chase X Skye'' J.jpg|''Marshall X Everest'' Chxe1.jpg|''Chase X Everest'' Gallery Screenshot 2016-12-20-12-20-31.png|''Pups Turn On The Lights'' Brothers.jpg|''Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie'' IMG 20160830 024801.jpg|''Pups Save a Bat'' ChxM3.png|''Pups Save a Doodle Do'' You_Have_A_Bowl_On_your_Head.png|''Pups Save a School Day'' ChxM1.jpg|''Pups Save a Hoot'' Bromance.jpg|''Pups Save a Toof'' ChxM7.jpg|''Pups Save a Warlus'' Chase smiles at Marshall.jpg|''Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie'' ChxM.png|''Pups Save The Penguins'' IMG 20160923 192013.jpg|''Pups Save Jake'' ChxM10.jpg|''Pups Save the Parade'' ChxM2.jpg|''Pups Save a Show'' Dinosaurs 43.png|''Pups Bark with Dinosaurs'' Maxresdefault (1).jpg|''Pups Save Friendship Day'' Snapshot 1 (6-4-2017 9-13 AM).png|''Pups Save a Ferris Wheel'' Brothers smiling at eachother.jpg|''Pups Save Christmas'' Brother mishap.jpg|''Pups Save the Penguins'' IMG_20170708_224858.jpg|''Pups Save the Penguins'' Baby_Octopus_94.jpg|''Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus'' Screenshot_2016-12-20-12-20-10.png|''Pups Turn On the Lights'' Screenshot_2016-12-20-12-20-22.png|''Pups Turn On the Lights'' Screenshot 2016-12-20-12-23-19.png|''Pups Turn On the Lights'' Screenshot 2016-12-20-12-19-41.png|''Pups Turn On the Lights'' Screenshot 2016-12-20-12-27-09.png|''Pups Turn On the Lights'' Mad at his bro.jpg|''Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie'' IMG_20170106_184503.jpg|''Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie'' IMG_20170710_180753.jpg|''Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie'' IMG_20170710_175906.jpg|''Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie'' MxCh9.jpg|''Pups Save Friendship Day'' $RZJ92EE Moment(3) Moment.jpg|''Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off'' Marshall is okay and Chase is happy in 406A 1.png|''Pups Save Jake's Cake'' Marshall and Chase in 406A 1.png|''Pups Save Jake's Cake'' MxCh37.jpg|''Pups Save Friendship Day'' Party_Bats_3.jpg|''Pups Party With Bats'' IMG_1122.PNG|''Parroting Pups'' IMG_0926.PNG|''Pups in a Jam'' IMG_0927.PNG|''Pups in a Jam'' IMG 0788.PNG|''Pups Save Friendship Day'' IMG_20170912_144451.jpg|''Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie'' 18581644_233531200480155_7865662571295128995_n.jpg|''Pups Save the Parrot'' 18447240_234816253684983_3651723325712032440_n.jpg|''Pups Save the Bay'' IMG_20170929_185809.jpg|''Pups Save a Walrus'' IMG_20170929_190012.jpg|''Pups Save a Walrus'' IMG_20170929_190127.jpg|''Pups Save a Walrus'' IMG_0825.PNG|''Pups Save a Dragon'' IMG_2343.PNG|''Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone'' IMG_1858.PNG|''Pups Save a Bat'' IMG_0839.PNG|''Air Pups'' IMG_0810.PNG|''Pups Save a Dragon'' IMG_2084.PNG|''Pups Save Jake'' IMG_2082.PNG|''Pups Save Jake'' IMG_20170523_095319.jpg|''Pups Save the Bay'' Dude_Ranch_Danny_25.jpg|''Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny'' Pp1836.png|''Pups Get A Rubble'' Sorry_to_bump_into_ya,Chase.png|''Pups Fall Festival'' Chase_and_Marshall_in_the_pumpkins.jpg|''Pups Fall Festival'' Screenshot 2017-10-17 at 7.01.54 PM.png|''Pups Save the Corn Roast'' PAW_Patrol_326A_Scene_17.jpg|Pups Save There Floating Friends ChxM12.jpg Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 10.34.50 AM.png|Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt! Bros happy to see eachother.jpg DD_26.png|"Pups Save Daring Danny X" Bros looking at eachother.png Screenshot 2017-11-16 at 1.23.09 PM.png|"Pups Save A Lucky Collar" Snapshot 9 (11-27-2017 5-56 AM).png|Pups Save The Camping trip Pp2213.png|Pups Turn On the Lights Pp1229.png|The New Pup Snapshot 1 (12-15-2017 4-44 AM).png|Tracker Joins The Pups Marshall and Chase.png|Pups Save Friendship Day Screen_Shot_2016-02-08_at_7.01.48_PM.png|Pups Save Friendship Day 16908606_1804690699794635_882785585155014656_n.jpg|Pups Save the Parrot Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h01m00s799.png|Pups Fall Festival 16789554_1326193367437786_6193293882499792896_n.jpg|Pups Save The Talent Show 17077755_1781254052201542_4308378520360321024_n.jpg|Pups Bark with Dinosaurs Screen_Shot_2014-04-22_at_5.57.44_PM.png|Pups Save A Toof Snapshot 2 (12-21-2017 1-13 AM).png|Pups Leave Marshall Home alone Snapshot 3 (12-21-2017 1-15 AM).png|Pups Leave Marshall Home alone Snapshot 2 (12-22-2017 2-43 PM).png|Pups Go All Monkey Snapshot 5 (12-24-2017 2-22 PM).png|Pups Fall Festival Snapshot 6 (12-24-2017 2-23 PM).png|Pups Fall Festival Snapshot 15 (12-24-2017 2-34 PM).png|Pups Fall Festival Snapshot 16 (12-24-2017 2-35 PM).png|Pups Fall Festival Snapshot 10 (12-26-2017 5-23 AM).png|Pups Save A Bat Snapshot 11 (12-26-2017 5-25 AM).png|Pups Save A Bat Snapshot 12 (12-26-2017 5-26 AM).png|Pups Save A Bat Snapshot 13 (12-26-2017 5-26 AM).png|Pups Save A Bat Snapshot 18 (12-26-2017 5-34 AM).png|Pups Save A Toof Snapshot 19 (12-26-2017 5-36 AM).png|Pups Save A Toof Snapshot 9 (1-20-2018 2-45 AM).png|Pup a Doodle Do Fanon Gallery Brotherly Love.jpg Marshall Saves Chase title card.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase Winter Snow.png Charshall-ChasexMarshall.jpg Charshall-lyrics-0.jpg Marshall x Chase badge.jpg Brothers For Life.jpg Leaders Partners Friends Brothers.jpg Charshalledityeah.jpg MxC Brotherly Embrace.jpg MxC Brotherly Embrace close-up.jpg Ezgif-4-25d340e8e3.jpg John Lennon & Paul McCartney PAW Patrol style.jpg 1504774193595.jpeg M & C as puppies.jpg Marshall & Chase through the years.jpg Marshall & Chase Brothers 4life.jpg Chase Pickles and Marshall Finster.png Brothers.png IMG_20171026_134902.jpg Marshall Lennon & Chase McCartney(after the breakup) side by side.png Marshall Lennon & Chase McCartney with names.jpg My_created_quotes.png Marshall and Chase Building a snowman .png Bros Forever.png Marshall and Chase in real-life.jpg Side by side.jpg Super Star .png|By Daffy Duck fan girl Category:Relationships Category:Chase Category:Marshall Category:Friendship Category:Characters Category:Hinted Category:Brothers Category:Friends Category:Pup x pup Category:Friendships Category:Male X Male Category:German Sheperd Category:Dalmatian Category:Boy x boy